


Boyfriend

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is the personified contradiction in this one x'D<br/>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://daebendover.tumblr.com/post/146687633702/darylisgayforjesus-insp-im-literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this animation! I had lots of fun making it x'DD

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/399572


End file.
